


Chocolate Bottles and Bubble Baths

by iforgetlikeanelephant



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Kink, M/M, Rimming, possibly au? it's not obvious that they're in a band sooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:39:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1813858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iforgetlikeanelephant/pseuds/iforgetlikeanelephant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall's feeling not so adult and Zayn likes to take care of his boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Bottles and Bubble Baths

**Author's Note:**

> I really should have been studying and working on my review guide but uh, this happened instead

Zayn pauses in front of the grocery store fridge full of beer, tapping his fingers on the handle for a second before he reaches for his phone typing out a simple ‘ _beer??_ ’ and sending it off to Niall, not bothering to wait for the younger man’s response as he grabs a six pack of his own favorite beer and sets it carefully into the cart, just reaching for Niall’s favorite when his phone chimes with a message. ‘ _no plz daddy but we r out of milk_ ’ it reads, catching Zayn slightly off guard as he reads over the text again, his slight shock at Niall not wanting beer and not, in fact, at his boyfriend calling him something that he always does-especially when an erection would be most inconvenient for Zayn. ‘ _feeling little?_ ’ Zayn sends back, shrugging and sliding his phone into his back pocket as he pushes the cart past the rest of the alcohol and toward the dairy aisle, grabbing two cartons of milk and setting them between his beer and the gallon of ice cream that Niall asked him to pick up before he left. ‘ _v little vv little nd i can't find my dummy :(((((‘_ Niall’s reply makes him sigh out loud as he types back ‘ _there’s one in the freezer and one in ur nightstand, baby, i’ll be home soon_ ’. Zayn rushes through the rest of the shopping, carefully checking that he’s not forgetting anything as he goes along and tosses things into the cart, barely stopping to breathe until he’s back in his car and looking at the text Niall sent a half hour before, a simple ‘ _k daddy thx_ ’. 

“Niall baby, I’m home,” Zayn says happily, his voice ringing out into their seemingly empty flat as he carries all of the bags into the flat in one trip, “where are you?”

“Couch,” Niall’s small voice answers as Zayn sets the grocery bags onto the counter and peaks around the corner to see Niall swaddled in blankets on the couch, his dummy firmly between his lips as he’s focused on the footie match playing on the television. 

“Can I get you anything? Your sippy cup? Bottle?” Zayn asks, unsure of just how Little his boy’s feeling even as he can’t help smiling at the sight in front of him. 

Niall turns to look at Zayn and wiggles his dummy around in his mouth before he replies, his speech slurred very slightly, “ _bottle_...chocolate milk in a bottle?”

Zayn lets out a chuckle and says, “yeah baby boy, I’ll get you a chocolate milk bottle, just hold tight for a second, okay? Daddy’s gotta put away the groceries.” 

Niall sighs exaggeratedly around his dummy and wiggles down deeper into his nest of blankets, “hurry up, daddy!” 

“Don’t tell me what to do, silly boy!” Zayn teases as he gets to work in the kitchen, putting the groceries away and grabbing one of Niall’s bottles from the lowest cabinet in the kitchen, the only one with a childproof lock left over from the previous tenants. 

Zayn hears Niall whine a faint, “ _fine_ ,” as he’s filling Niall’s bottle first with the milk and then with a few squirts of chocolate sauce. 

“Here comes your bottle, lovely,” Zayn sing-songs, twisting the lid onto the bottle tightly and covering the top of the nipple with his thumb, mixing everything in the bottle together more easily than he could with a spoon, as he steps out of the kitchen. 

“Yay!” Niall says excitedly, wiggling around on the couch until there’s a nice empty spot for Zayn to join him in his nest of blankets. “T’ank you, daddy,” Niall continues as Zayn hands over his bottle, the older man easing the dummy from between his boyfriend’s lips so that he can start drinking from his bottle. 

“You’re very welcome, baby,” Zayn responds, sitting down with Niall and tugging him onto his lap, situating the blankets around them more comfortably so that they’re covered from shoulder to toe. “Now, why didn’t you tell me you were feeling Little before I went to the store, huh? You know I wouldn’t have left you home alone if I knew.”

“We needed groceries...and I wasn’t feeling like it until after you left,” Niall mumbles around the bottle truthfully, pressing his forehead against Zayn’s shoulder and letting his bottle rest against his collarbone. 

Zayn tightens his arms around Niall’s waist and kisses the top of his head, humming in agreement, “we did need groceries.”

“Told ya,” Niall sighs, his hand loose around his bottle as Zayn sneaks his hand up Niall’s shirt and scratches lightly at his side, tickling the younger man and causing him to let out a giggle. 

“So, my cute little boy, is there anything you’d like to do after you finish your bottle?” Zayn questions, his hand warm against Niall’s side as he sips from his bottle slowly. 

Niall nods his head against Zayn’s shoulder as he begins to feel himself blush, “yeah, wanna bath and uhm..special cuddles, daddy.”

“Oh yeah?” Zayn teases slightly, letting his fingertips drag just under the waistband of Niall’s sleep pants, “special cuddles, hmm? We haven’t had a lot of time for those lately.”

“I know,” Niall whines, sucking down the last of his bottle and tapping the now empty plastic against Zayn’s shoulder. “All done! The milk was yummy daddy, thank you,” he smiles, wiggling on Zayn’s lap and making Zayn tighten the grip he has on his side. 

“Bath time for Niall,” Zayn drawls, shifting Niall off of his lap and standing up, grabbing the empty bottle from his boy and continuing, “I’m gonna clean this out and I’d like you to be undressed and sitting on the edge of the tub when I get in the bathroom to run your bath for you, can you do that for me, love?” 

“Yeah daddy, of course!” Niall nods his head and stretches out on the couch, his legs and back cracking from having been in the same cramped up position for a while, “ohhhh just gimme a second.”

Zayn laughs and waits until Niall’s done stretching to hold his hand out and help him up. “Naked and waiting please,” Zayn repeats, swatting gently at Niall’s ass and causing him to giggle as he heads toward the bathroom. Zayn takes his time in the kitchen, putting away the clean dishes from the dishwasher and placing Niall’s dirty bottle carefully on the top rack, giving Niall plenty of time to get undressed before he heads into the bathroom. 

“You took forever, daddy!” Niall exclaims from where he’s sitting on the edge of the tub, his legs crossed almost daintily in front of him. 

“I know baby, I’m sorry, I had to put a few of our dishes away is all,” Zayn replies, ducking down to brush hair off of Niall’s forehead and press a kiss to the top of his head. “You didn’t get too terribly cold, did you?” 

“Nope,” Niall answers, smiling, “I’m okay, daddy.”

“Good!” Zayn says, starting the water and periodically checking the temperature with his wrist before he decides on the perfect temperature and plugs the tub, letting it fill with water. “Now the real question is, d’you want bubbles?” Zayn asks once the tub is halfway full, reaching over to tickle Niall’s bare knee as he does. 

Niall wrinkles up his nose in thought and then answers, “want some bubbles but not too many, and I’d like the ones that smell like summer, please.”

“You got it, cupcake,” Zayn says as he reaches under the sink to grab the lightly floral scented bath soap that they keep there, squirting less than a cup into the bath so that there’s only a thin layer of bubbles on top of the water. “Now let’s get you all squeaky clean, huh?” Zayn stands up and holds his hands out, Niall sliding his hands into his and letting himself be pulled to his feet. “Careful, love, it’s slippery,” he reminds, dropping one of Niall’s hands to press a warm hand against the small of Niall’s back, guiding him into the bath and keeping his hands on the younger man until he’s settled against the edge of the tub, bubbles coming up to his collarbone. 

“Duh it’s slippery, it’s water! Silly daddy,” Niall giggles, relaxing into the water and shivering as Zayn drags a hand gently over his shoulder. 

“Of course, I should have known,” Zayn laughs with him, reaching for the clean washcloth that he set on the edge of the tub by the plug and dunking it under the water, letting the edge of it drag lightly against Niall’s leg, causing him to giggle and splash a bit of water out of the tub and onto Zayn’s shirt. 

“Oops, sorry,” Niall gasps, “didn’t mean to!” 

“I know babe, it’s okay; I wouldn’t have tickled you like that if I didn’t expect to get a little wet,” Zayn shushes Niall’s apologies and grabs one of his wrists gently, dragging the soapy washcloth over the pale skin of one arm before releasing it gently and moving onto his other arm. When Zayn works the washcloth over Niall’s shoulders he digs in slightly, working his thumbs into where he knows his boyfriend keeps the most tension, which makes Niall let out a half pained, half happy groan. 

“Nice,” Niall sighs as Zayn works his fingers up to press against the back of his neck, digging in slightly before releasing the pressure and dragging his fingers gently down the top of his back. Zayn skips over washing his torso for the moment and starts on his legs and feet, working quickly and carefully over Niall’s bad knee as he works his way back up his legs, stopping once he reaches his upper thighs. 

Zayn grabs the bottle of his own body wash and squeezes some onto the washcloth, the bubbles from the water having run out sometime while Zayn was working to clean Niall’s legs carefully. “Can you sit up for me, sweetheart, need to get at the rest of your back,” he questions gently, helping Niall scoot around on the floor of the tub until he’s resting his elbows on his thighs. “Always such a good boy, thank you,” Zayn praises, working the washcloth over the broad expanse of Niall’s back, all the way to the top of his ass and back up again before he sets the washcloth aside and cups some of the bathwater in his hands, letting it wash the suds away before he tugs on Niall’s shoulders to get the younger man to sit back again. 

“Almost done?” Niall asks almost shyly, watching as Zayn pick up the washcloth once more and drags it under the water to get it wet. 

“Almost! But for this next part I need you to stand up for me, gotta wash your boy bits now, okay?” Zayn says, not quite strong enough to be an order even as he curves his hands under Niall’s arms to help him stand up carefully. Zayn grabs his own body wash again and works the washcloth until it’s soapy before he carefully works Niall’s legs apart enough that he can wash his inner thighs again before he works the washcloth carefully between Niall’s cheeks, washing over his hole gently before he drops the washcloth back into the tub. “Daddy wants to make sure you’re all clean and proper for our special cuddles,” Zayn says, his hands resting on Niall’s ass more firmly and giving a good squeeze, causing the blond to squeak and let out a slight moan. 

“ _Daddy_ …” Niall whines, pushing against Zayn’s hands and arching his back slightly. 

“I know, baby boy, almost done,” Zayn says, his dick finally becoming interested when Niall lets out another moan, Niall’s dick already pressing up against his stomach. Zayn grabs the washcloth from the bottom of the tub where he dropped it and drags it carefully over Niall’s erection, the younger boy moaning again. “Just have to rinse you off now, love, and you’ll be all done. You’re gonna have to take an actual shower tonight though, or at least tomorrow, because we’re not washing your hair right now,” Zayn says, unplugging the tub and letting the water start to drain out before he grabs the removable shower head and turns the water back on. It takes a few minutes for the water to get back to the perfect temperature, leaving Niall standing there shivering slightly in the cool air of the bathroom, before Zayn sprays down first the porcelain tub and then Niall, standing up to start at his shoulders and work his way down all the way to his feet. 

“Done?” Niall asks, crossing his arms over his chest to fight off more shivering as Zayn turns the shower off completely. 

“Totally and completely,” Zayn agrees, grabbing a towel from the bar next to the tub and wrapping it around Niall’s shoulders. “Hold this tight so I can help you out of the tub to dry you properly,” he says, waiting for both of Niall’s hands hands to come up and grab the ends of the towel before he moves his own hands to Niall’s waist, guiding him out of the tub and onto the bathmat carefully. 

“Cuddles now?” Niall asks quietly as Zayn works the towel carefully over his shoulders and back, Zayn dropping to his knees to dry Niall’s legs and feet before he works his way back up, avoiding Niall’s ass and dick before he stands up. 

“As many cuddles as you want, baby,” Zayn smiles, letting the now damp towel drop to the floor before he takes both of Niall’s hands in his own and starts walking toward the bedroom, backward so that he doesn’t have to look away from Niall’s shy grin. The only time Niall’s ever shy about what he wants is when he’s like this, Little and wanting to just be taken care of, and Zayn appreciates being given the control as much as Niall likes giving it away. 

Niall squeezes Zayn’s hands and says, “all the cuddles, daddy,” his eyes sparkling happily as they finally make it into the bedroom. 

“So, any idea what you want me to do?” Zayn asks, turning so that Niall’s back is to the bed as he slowly backs him up. 

“I want uhm…” Niall hesitates, dropping down onto the bed when the back of his knees hit the bed, “I want your uh...your mouth.”

“Alright babe, where d’you want my mouth?””

Niall’s face turns bright red as he looks down at his and Zayn’s still joined hands, his breath catching as he mumbles, “on my bum.”

“ _Darling_ ,” Zayn lets out a slight laugh, “you act as if that’s something we’ve never ever done before, of course I’ll do it. You know how much I love eating you out.”

Niall lets out a whine as precome already begins to bead up at the tip of his cock, “daddy, _please._ ”

“Hands and knees babe, you know the drill,” Zayn says gently, finally letting go of Niall’s hands so that Niall can do as he says, scrambling to the middle of the bed and settling onto his hands and knees, his back arching as he looks over his shoulder at Zayn, at his daddy. “Always so pretty when you get like this,” Zayn says, climbing onto the bed behind Niall and bracketing his hips with his hands, enjoying the color contrast of their skin tones for a moment before he ducks down and sucks a bruise onto the base of Niall’s spine. 

“ _Fuck_ , Zayn please, want your mouth God, I’ve wanted your mouth all day,” Niall whines, pushing his ass back toward Zayn and pressing his face into the mattress, letting out a deep groan when Zayn spreads his ass apart and rubs his thumbs over his hole. 

Zayn mumbles a quick and almost cursory, “such a pretty boy,” before he ducks down, licking in broad strokes over Niall’s hole and causing the younger man to let out a high whine, his hips working backward. Zayn lets Niall ride his face, his tongue strong and pressing against Niall’s tight hole as he works his tongue in tight, tiny circles, his hands tight on Niall’s ass. 

“Daddy _please, please daddy_ , I wanna come, please let me come,” Niall chokes out, already so close to his orgasm from how amazingly Zayn treated him all afternoon, his dick leaking onto the sheets beneath him. 

“When I touch your dick you can come, okay, sweetheart?” Zayn promises, before going back to working his tongue against Niall’s hole, his hands tight on Niall’s ass before he eases up with one hand and reaches his hand to gently ease around Niall’s dick. Zayn hears Niall let out a loud whine, even with his face pressed against the mattress, as he feels his come drip through his fingers, his hole tight around Zayn’s tongue. 

“Ah fuck, stop, _shit_ ,” Niall starts trying to wiggle away from Zayn’s hand and mouth, “sensitive!”

“Sorry, sorry I just,” Zayn apologizes hurriedly, “I just-stay like this okay, ‘m gonna come on your back.”

Niall looks over his shoulder and watches as Zayn almost rips his zipper trying to get to his dick, Zayn’s hands shaking with how aroused he is as he finally gets a hand around his dick that’s been hard since he gave Niall his bath. “C’mon daddy, make me dirty,” Niall teases, wiggling his ass at his boyfriend with a grin. 

“Fuck, _fuck,_ ” Zayn whines, his hand tight around his dick as he jerks himself off, his back bowing as he tightens his free hand around Niall’s hip. “ _So good_ ,” Zayn chokes out, his orgasm hitting him hard and fast as he gently strokes himself through it, making a mess on Niall’s back before he slumps slightly, his forehead pressing between Niall’s shoulder blades as he tries to catch his breath.

“...should have waited for my bath,” Niall jokes as Zayn gets off of him and drops next to him onto the bed on his back, “and also that wasn’t really cuddling.”

“We did exactly what you wanted, love, and _now_ we can cuddle,” Zayn points out, lifting an arm so that Niall can collapse against his side, which he does, pressing his face against Zayn’s shoulder and taking a deep breath. 

“I’m in the wet spot,” Niall complains, tucking one of his legs between Zayn’s. 

Zayn lets out a laugh and pulls Niall closer, saying, “it’s _your_ wet spot, baby, so you don’t really have room to complain.”

“Yeah, whatever, wake me up when you want me to shower okay, daddy?” Niall yawns, rubbing his face against Zayn’s shoulder again as his eyes drift shut.

“Of course, love, we’ll just take a quick nap.”


End file.
